This study will examine possible mechanisms of transductive coupling at cell surfaces through non-equilibrium processes that involve long-range molecular interactions. They occur in immunological, endocrinological and neurobiological events at cell membrane surfaces. We are examining the "cooperativity" of these interactions, since this determines lower limits of triggering energies. Proposed studies will include 1) neurochemistry of binding calcium and other metallic ions to membrane surfaces of synaptosome fractions and brain tissue slices exposed to 450 MHz fields amplitude-modulated at ELF frequencies, 2) microphysiology of single cell responses in invertebrate ganglion cells and cerebral neurons directly stimulated with weak oscillating EFF gradients, or exposed to environmental 450 MHz fields with ELF amplitude modulation, 3) behavioral experiments that will evaluate a variety of modulated radio-frequency fields, includes those reported to have therapeutic effects in behavior disorder.